Momotaro
Momotaro is an upcoming American animated fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is directed by Rich Moore and Don Hall with a screenplay by Jared Bush. Synopsis A childless couple get the surprise of their lives when a giant peach produces a boy whom they name Momotaro (Peach Boy). Momotaro grows up to learn that he is destined to defeat a great evil when a princess, who is rumored to come from the moon, looks to acquire warriors to protect all of Japan. Plot The story begins without any dialogue with a married couple named Ken and Mayu leaving from the local doctor where they are saddened to learn that they are unable to have a child they come home where Mayu is sitting at the table in total sadness. Ken proceeds to cut a peach up and serves it to her where she happily, but tearfully eats it. Later that day, Mayu heads to a shrine and proceeds to pray in front of it. The next day while washing clothes. Mayu sees more peaches floating down the river. She at first pays no mind to it, but soon more peaches float down until an impossibly huge one arrives. Mayu manages to pull it in and brings it home to Ken. As he prepares to cut it, it begins to glow and wiggle until it cracks open revealing a small baby boy inside. The couple immediately take it him as the title Momotaro comes up. Flash forward to the present (now with dialogue), Momotaro is now a young boy where he begins to display superhuman abilities. Momotaro happily runs through the village playing with the other kids and helping all the adults. He also has a big appetite which, despite this, he is physically fit. He can also speak to animals which he uses to his advantage when helping people or scaring robbers away. Cast * Koyu Rankin as Momotaro, a strong and determined young boy who was born out of a giant peach. He sets out on a journey to save his homeland from dangerous monsters and to rescue the girl of his dreams. * Masi Oka as Ringo, a friendly dog who was abandoned by his previous owners and wants to prove himself to his new master, Momotaro. * Ryan Higa as Matsu, a chipper and excitable monkey who wants to be taken seriously by his family by joining Momotaro. * Anna Akana as Ohana, a snarky pheasant who leaves home to get away from her humdrum life by following Momotaro. * Miya Cech as Kaguya, a mysterious princess who supposedly came from the moon. She has a connection to Momotaro and serves as his love interest. * James Yaegashi as Ken, Momotaro's father. * Brittany Ishibashi as Mayu, Momotaro's mother. * Suzy Nakamura as Yama-Uba, a witch who lives in the mountains who guides Momotaro and his friends. * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Akainu, a demonic warlord who wants to rule Japan with his army of monsters. * Alan Tudyk as Tanuki, a small, mischievous, shape shifting creature who tries to swindle Momotaro and his friends with his wife Kitsune. * Ally Maki as Kitsune, a tall, beautiful, nine tailed vixen who tries to swindle Momotaro and his friends with her husband Tanuki. Production Soundtrack Trivia * While mostly based on Momotaro, the plot also draws heavily from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and Kintaro, as well as various Japanese folkloric tales.